A general treatment unit used at an otorhinolaryngology department has been disclosed at Korean Utility Model No. 247914. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the general treatment unit 17 includes a suctioner 1, microscope with a CCD camera 3, patient monitor 5, practitioner monitor 7, stand 9, film view box 11, light source 13 and manipulating switch box 15. The treatment unit body 17 is fixedly arranged at a position, in a predetermined distance, away from both the practitioner chair 20 and a plurality of rotating patient chairs 22, so that the practitioner can medically treat patients respectively seated at rotating patient seats 22 by using the treatment tools distributed and mounted at predetermined positions of the unit body 17.
However, since the general unit body 17 thus constructed is fixedly arranged at a position in a predetermined distance away from the rotating patient chair 22, there have been problems in that the practitioner frequently has to move the treatment tools of the unit body 17 to the rotating patient chairs 22 for each treatment and much space of a diagnosis room is occupied by the treatment unit body 17.
Particularly, the microscope 3 and monitor 5 are installed on the unit body 17 regardless of the rotational direction of the rotating patient chair 22 or the position of both ears of the patient, anatomically positioned apart at 180 degrees of the human body. When treatment is performed on a patient seated on the designated rotating patient chair 22 without letting the patient move, while both of his or her left and right ears are checked through the patient monitor 5, there has been a problem of inconvenience in that it is necessary for the practitioner to move around to the patient's ears and make adjustments in the positioning of the microscope 3 after the patient's face or the rotational movement of the rotating patient chair 22 is stopped to align the sight of the patient sitting on the rotating patient chair 22 with the angle of the patient monitor 5.
If a practitioner treats a patient's ears through the microscope 3 while being seated on the practitioner's chair 20, there are methods of treating the ear by moving the patient to a plurality of rotating patient chairs 22 or by the patient remaining in one seat and rotating one designated rotating patient chair 22.
In one method, the patient is treated on both the right and left rotating patient chairs 22 so that the patient's sight can be conveniently aligned with the patient's monitor 5. There is an advantage in that the patient can observe all of the treatment processes of both ears on the patient monitor 5. However, there is a problem in that the patient must inconveniently move back and forth from chair to chair, causing the treatment process to take a longer time.
In another method, a patient is treated while being seated on one rotating patient chair 22 without the inconvenience of moving back and forth between the plurality of rotating patient chairs 22 for medical treatment. However, since the patient's sight and the patient monitor 5 become disaligned, the patient can only see the treatment process of one ear on the patient monitor 5.